


Calming Scents

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, care, injuries, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio fell off his horse, but finds himself in the best care that he could possibly have asked for.</p><p>(An Ask.fm request, short and sweet.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Scents

Ezio had difficulties breathing in the hot and somewhat humid air. The fall from his horse had been anything but a joy. He still remembered losing his grip and falling off, but not much of what happened after. His whole chest seemed to be on fire, and in combination with the heavy scents permeating the air, he felt as though he was close to suffocating.

“You’re awake. Finally.” The heavy accent in that voice was all too familiar. Altaïr was right there above him, his expression filled with concern. “When I found you like that, I thought you would die.”

“Oh, don’t be melodramatic.” Ezio was a bit weirded out by how cracked his voice sounded. But he still thought it was an excellent time to make a joke. “You know that I’m more durable than that, my big lion.”

“You don’t know that you have been asleep for well over three days.” Altaïr sighed quietly, gently wiping Ezio’s forehead. “So much for being durable. But you still pulled through, and I’m glad for that.”

Ezio was a bit stumped that it really had been such a long time of him sleeping. As far as he had experienced it, he had fallen off the horse, and the next moment had been the insides of the dark room, with this thick scent in the air. Altaïr’s claim that he had been out of commission for such a long time shocked him, but not for a long time. The pain in his chest was a bit hard to ignore.

Altaïr helped him drink some water, which Ezio greedily swallowed down. His throat felt like a desert, and his head was giving him Hell, but all in all, it was much better than it could have been. With some bad luck, he could have ended up not feeling his body any longer. He had seen his fair share of men who had fallen off their horses in such unlucky ways.

“You can thank your lucky stars that you are still here.” Altaïr sighed quietly, and then helped Ezio to find a slightly more comfortable position to lie in. “There was a sharp stone close to where you fell off. Any longer on the horse, and you would have been dead for sure.”

“Now, Altaïr, shouldn’t you comfort me?” Ezio smiled, feeling tired already from such a small time being awake. “I did go through quite the ordeal here.”

“I would much rather like to curse you out.” Altaïr gave Ezio some dried dates, which Ezio chewed carefully. “You have been rather reckless, my friend. You could have found your death there, and still, you choose to mock everything around you.”

“Oh, but I would never mock you, my lion.” Ezio had closed his eyes, breathing a little more easily now. The dry throat really hadn’t helped with his predicament. “Never, not even in a thousand years.”

Altaïr mumbled something along the lines of Ezio needing to shut up now, but he was rather mellowed by now. Ezio drifted off to sleep soon enough, and he smiled in his dreams about his lion caring for him.

 

 


End file.
